Warrior
by Mystic Stars
Summary: Lucy is betrayed and kicked out of Fairy Tail by Natsu. Not team Natsu, but Fairy Tail. Lucy vows on her life that she will get her revenge on Natsu, no what the circumstance. What will happened when two powerful forces collide? NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! I hope you enjoy this new story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Kicked Out**

You would expect me to say it was a peaceful, beautiful morning on the planet Earthland. That the birds were chirping happily, the sun were shining brightly, displaying its warmth and beauty.

Well, I'm not. It wasn't a beautiful morning on Earthland. The birds weren't chirping happily. The sun wasn't shining brightly.

It was a cold, silent morning.

The streets of Magnolia were wet and silent. Even though the citizens of Magnolia didn't know why, they knew something was terribly wrong in the notorius Fairy Tail.

The guild was deathly silent. So silent if a pin were dropped, it would have been heard. Two people, more specifically, two wizards were staring at each other.

No, staring doesn't cut it. Glaring death glares at each other. If looks could kill, they'd be bathing in their own blood.

"What, Natsu?" A feminine voice questioned.

"You heard me Lucy. Leave Fairy Tail." A deep, masculine voice boomed out.

"Why?"

"Because you're weak. And Fairy Tail doesn't hold weak wizards. Only the strongest are in this guild." The masculine voice, more specifically Natsu, stated.

"But you brought me to Fairy Tail, Natsu." The female voice, specifically Lucy, said both confused and extremely hurt.

"Which I realize was the biggest mistake of my life."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"Natsu...?"

You could clearly see Lucy was hurt and shocked beyond her wits. This morning Lucy had planned, when she arrived at the guild, she would greet her friends. She would chat and gossip with Mirajane and Lisanna while drinking her favourite strawberry milkshake.

She would talk and talk with Levy about her novel, Gajeel and so many other things.

She would sit and chat with Erza while Natsu and Gray fought one of the their meaningless battles.

She would chat with Wendy about some new healing books and spells she found.

Not attempting to figure out why on Earthland was Natsu kicking her out of Fairy Tail.

It just didn't make any sense.

Natsu had come up to Lucy and stated he wanted Lucy to leave Fairy Tail.

"What?" Was her intelligent comeback.

"Why Natsu?"

He was joking, right? This was just one of his stupid, meaningless exclamations. He would give her his famous grin, and tell her how weird she was then get back to his fight with Gray, and it just blow off as one of those random times Natsu says something no one can understand why he would say something like that completely out of the blue.

"Lucy, leave Fairy Tail."

The guild was silent. No one could speak. Well, no one would considering they were all taking back by Natsu's sudden statement.

"Why Natsu?"

"Because you're weak. And Fairy Tail doesn't hold weak wizards. Only the strongest are in this guild."

Lucy just smiled. "Natsu, did you hit your head on something? I don't think you're thinking straight."

Natsu just stared at Lucy. "No, I think you hit your head on something, because how could you think that a strong guild like Fairy Tail would take a weak wizard like you." He said.

Natsu mentally smirked. He knew that Lucy didn't handle rejection well. He knew she would start crying now.

Lucy just stared at him.

"Natsu, what's wrong with you? You aren't making any sense." Lucy said.

Lucy's reaction shocked Natsu, making him irritated. "I want you to leave Fairy Tail, Lucy! Are you deaf or something?!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy just continued to stare at him.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

What on Earthland was he saying?

Did he forget he was the one who had saved and brought me to Fairy Tail?

Suddenly, I had the look of hurt and betrayal.

"What are you saying Natsu?! What happened to caring and loving for your nakama?! You're the one who told me family never gives up on family! What is wrong with you?!" I yelled at Natsu, standing from my seat and staring at Natsu.

"You! You're what's wrong. No one as weak as you should be in Fairy Tail. You aren't strong enough! You're too weak!" Natsu yelled back.

I watched in fury as Natsu started sputtering nonsense.

"You're always hiding behind your spirits when we go on missions! You always act like you're a damsel in distress! You never help me, Erza or Gray when we're fighting! You're always by the sidelines while we do all the hard work! You can never defend yourself when we're fighting!"

"Never help?! Never help?! I always help! It may not be in a way you notice, but I always help! And I can't defend myself?! Where the hell did you come up with that?! I can and have defended myself! Are you blind?!" I yelled, rage writing well on my face.

"Really?! Name one time!" Natsu yelled back.

"The first time when we took that S-Class job on Galuna Island! When I defeated Sherry AND increased my magical power, making me able to attempt a force-gate close! The Tower of Heaven! When Juvia and I defeated Vidalus! Fantasia! When I defeated Bickslow with Loke! Nirvana! When I defeated Angel! And there's still more I can mention!" I screamed at him.

I accepted that I wasn't as strong as most of the others a long time ago, but that did not mean I was defenseless!

Natsu just kept quiet.

"You see! I'm right! I'm not defenseless Natsu!"

"You still need to leave Lucy! You're still weak!"

I took a step back while dropping my head.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ash-for-brains! What the hell are you doing?! What the freaking hell is wrong with you?!" Gray yelled at the salmon-haired wizard.

"Oi, Salamander! What the freaking hell do you think you're doing to Bunny Girl?! She hasn't done anything wrong!" Gajeel yelled.

"Natsu, why are you saying these things to Lucy? She hasn't done a single thing wrong!" Lisanna shouted from the bar.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I can't believe what Natsu said to me. Natsu is the same person who saved me from Bora in Hargeon.

The same person who told me Fairy Tail was not just a guild, but a home.

A place with people who have had difficult pasts, but people who come together no matter what their differences are.

A place people like us can call a home. A home to people who don't have a home.

A place where people are loved and cared for. Weak or strong, you are still loved.

Well apparently not.

I laughed at the irony of it. The same person who saved and took me in, the same person who told me he would never go behind my back, the same person I loved, is calling me weak. Defenseless. Useless.

He wants me to leave Faiy Tail... so why not? It will give me the opportunity to become stronger.

"Alright."

**Levy's P.O.V**

"Alright." I heard Lu-chan say. My eyes widened.

"What?" I said.

Natsu looked pretty surprised himself.

"I'll leave Fairy Tail."

"Lu-chan, no!" I exclaimed. Why? Why did Lu-chan agree to leave?

"Levy-chan, don't worry I'll come back. I promised." She said.

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsu smirked at Lucy. "So, you finally admit you're a weak, useless being?" Natsu said, smugly.

"No. I'm not as weak as you think I am." Lucy said boldly, while staring into the charcoal black eyes she once loved.

"Oh? Really now?" Natsu said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

Natsu just smirked. "Even though you're not in a guild anymore, you'll probably go to your apartment and cry like a baby." Natsu mocked.

"That's where you're wrong Natsu. I'll come back a whole lot stronger than I am now." Lucy said.

He just raised an eyebrow.

"You've just made enemies with the worst person you could ever imagine Natsu Dragneel." She declared.

"I vow on my life, I will receive my revenge on you Natsu Dragneel."

With that Lucy left the Fairy Tail guild for the last for a very long time.

_Natsu Dragneel, be prepared for the worst is yet to come._

Mavis stared at Lucy while she left. 'It seems it's that time again...'

* * *

**Whoa! Quite a chapter if I say so myself. So Natsu has betrayed on Lucy, and she vows revenge. I'll put the next chapter when I get a minimum of 3 reviews.**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars**

_**EDITED (27/02/2016)**_


	2. Mistaken

**Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This story wasn't really planned... I was inspired to write it by the song Hero by Jessie J and the movie Kick Ass 2. Both gave me the adrenaline I needed to write this story.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the people who reviewed my last chapter!**

**FairyTail555**

**Guest**

**ChaoticDucky **

**7Annabelle43**

**AnimeLuver777**

**Guest (Bubbles)**

**Guest**

**Potatothenumberon**

**Guest**

**And to answer some of those reviews! Lucy isn't the strongest person in the guild, remember there's Gildarts, Mirajane and Erza...XD. But she's one of the strongest people there, even if she doesn't realize it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. (I wish I did though)**

* * *

**_Last time..._**

_**Mavis stared at Lucy while she left. 'It seems it's that time again...'**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mistaken Part 1**

**Normal P.O.V**

The weakling finally left. Good, she was starting to make him sick.

"Freaking bastard! Why the hell did you chase Lucy away?!" Gray yelled.

"Salamander, I don't know if you're just freaking stupid or mentally retarded, but you're gonna pay for that!"

Yells were coming from every direction in the guild. Everyone were furious at Natsu.

"You bloody idiot!"

"What the bloody hell?!"

You guys are probably wondering why no one has murdered Natsu yet. Well Erza, Laxus, Mirajane and Gildarts were out on a week-long mission and Master was away on a general meeting, so they were unaware the predicament occurring. And the guild wanted them to dish Natsu his most well-deserved punishment.

But the problem was, well for Natsu anyway, they were all expected to return from their mission/meeting today.

Natsu really doesn't realize the trouble he has put upon himself.

At that very moment, the said people walked into the guild. The guild was suddenly deathly silent. Part because they didn't want Erza and Mirajane to know what they were yelling about, and to feel some sort of half-hearted sympathy for the rather unfortunate Dragon Slayer.

Everyone, excluding Natsu, had the same thought.

_**'Natsu, you're a dead man.'** _

"Good morning, everyone," Erza greeted while walking towards the bar where Lisanna and Kinana were situated.

**_Silence._**

Erza raised an eyebrow. "What is the matter with all of you?" She questioned. "There's nothing wrong with us Erza, but there's something bothering Natsu that he wants to talk," Laki said lowly, her voice almost cracking into pure rage.

"Oh? Natsu what's wrong?" Erza asked.

Natsu suddenly paled. He had not realized the trouble he had induced on himself until this moment.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Ah, crap. I didn't think of the trouble I would be in when Erza and the others came back. Crap. How am I going to tell them.

"A-Ah, Erza. N-Nothing's wrong. D-Don't w-worry." I flinched. Damn that stutter.

I felt death glares burn into my skin. I didn't need to turn because I knew one particular glare was coming from Laki.

Erza looked at me suspiciously. "Are you sure, Natsu? If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"Ok, Erza. Thanks for the concern." I choked out.

"You lying hot-headed bastard..." Gray sneered.

"Oh, I just realized." Mirajane said.

"Yes Mirajane?" Erza questioned.

"Where is Lucy?" I felt my blood run cold.

Erza's eyes widened. "I knew something felt odd. Yes, where is Lucy? I haven't seen her in the guild." Her eyes scanned across the guild. She frowned when she realized the blonde Stellar mage could not be seen.

"She's not here. Did she go on a mission? Natsu, have you seen Lucy?" Erza questioned.

"N-No, I haven't Erza." I heard a gasp. Looking in a specific direction, I saw Lisanna looking at me with shame and disbelief. I lowered my gaze to the ground.

"Erza-san."

My eyes widened. It was Wendy.

"Yes, Wendy?"

"Natsu is lying." Wendy said with tears flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall. She didn't use her usual honorifics.

My eyes widened if it was humanly possible...

Mirajane ad Lisanna immediately saw Wendy's tears and went to her side to comfort her.

Erza narrowed her eyes at me. "Natsu, is what Wendy said true?"

I gulped internally. Well, might as well come out with the truth, otherwise even more pain would be inflicted on me.

"Yes, Erza."

I saw Erza's eyebrow twitch slightly. Damn.

"Then what exactly did you do?" She asked.

I took in a deep breath.

_**"I kicked Lucy out of Fairy Tail."**_

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short. I wanted to try keep it as interesting as possible, though this isn't my best work. Suggestions, critic comments can be posted. Please! 'Til next time.**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars**


	3. Mistaken Part 2

**Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! ****Thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chapter!**

**Guest**

**xxchatonxx**

**MizuMarvell**

**ChaoticDucky**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. (I wish I did though)**

* * *

**_Last time..._**

**_"I kicked Lucy out of Fairy Tail."_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Mistaken Part 2**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I watched Erza and Mirajane as they took in deep breaths in order to calm themselves, though I knew their efforts would be in vain.

"Natsu... you did what?" They both said so deathly calm I felt my blood run cold. I gulped again. I knew I was in for deep trouble.

I didn't reply, for I knew if they heard even a wisp of my voice all hell would break loose. Speaking would just deepen my grave even further.

Other than Erza and Mirajane's deep breathing, it was silent throughout the whole guild. No one dared to speak for they knew what would be their fate if they did.

Everyone's glares fixed on me. I knew I was in for a hell of a beating.

"Natsu..." A sickenly sweet voice echoed through out the whole guild. I felt myself shiver.

_**I'm a dead man.**_

"You do realize the pain you've induced yourself, right?" Both their voices said. I didn't move an inch.

"I hope you do, because we're not holding back."

**Normal P.O.V**

"NATSU!

"Satan Soul: Halphas!"

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

Natsu watched in utter horror as Mirajane and Erza transformed into their battle appearances.

"You bastard! You will pay for what you have done! Hurting Lucy is absolutely unforgiveable! Dance my blades! Blumenblatt!" Erza yelled, anger written on her beautiful face. Mirajane screamed an inhumane scream and lunged forward.

Natsu visibly paled. Telling himself he would not go down without a fight, he yelled, " Karyuu no Houkou!" (Roar of the Fire Dragon)

Natsu's roar sprewed throughout the whole guild, while attempting to dodge the swords aimed at him. He managed to dodge most of the swords, but some managed to nick his cheeks, sides, arms and legs. Everyone, with the exception of Mirajane and Erza, ducked below the tables to avoid the burning flames. Both females flew through the flames, too enraged to let the flames burn them.

Erza started to attack Natsu with both her swords while yelling, "Natsu, how dare you hurt Lucy like that! You will pay for your harmful actions!"

Natsu could focus on the hurt and pained facial expression Erza gave him. It struck his heart like a thousand needles. He had hurt one of his nakama, and this wasth result of it. Natsu now realised the hurtful intensity of his actons.

He now realised he had been stupid to get rid one of his own.

**_"What happened to caring and loving for your nakama?!"_**

**_"You're the one who told me family never gives up on family!"_**

Natsu staggered back from the memory, not being aware of the attacks launching towards him. The attacks collided with him head on, making him crash into the bar.

Glass shards surrounded him, some piercing his back, but he was not aware of the mild pain.

He could only focus on Lucy's words.

**_"What happened to caring and loving for your nakama?!"_**

**_"You're the one who told me family never gives up on_ family!"**

That's right. He taught her that. He taught her no matter who you are, where you come from, or your past, you were always treated like family. No, not like family, you WERE family to those who you loved and who loved you backed, regardless of your flaws.

But suddenly, something in his mind snapped.

_'No! All who are weak should not be amongst whose who render themselves as powerful!'_

Yes. That was right as well. The weak should not be amongst the strong, because the weak depended on those who were powerful, therefore were burdens.

And burdens never saved you from trouble. They only caused more trouble and you never got the work done.

Natsu raised himself from the blanket of glass that had covered him completely. He stared at Erza and Mirajane, who were panting from anger and overuse of magic.

Then he spoked, "Punishing me does not change my resolve."

That sentence sent the whole guild gasping and staring at Natsu in disbelief.

"...What? Even after trying to knock some sense into him, he still doesn't get it?" Erza said in astonishment. Mirajane just stared in disbelief as the same with the guild. _'How can he act like that after realising what he did was wrong?'_

Natsu jumped over the counter of the bar and walked towards Erza and Mirajane.

"You can try again but nothing will work." He said, black eyes staring at them coldly. With that, he walked out of the guild, no facial expression adorning his face.

Inside the guild, Mavis stared at Natsu as he left. Her eyebrows furrowed. _'That was not normal. Something happened to Natsu. I saw it. Could it be...?'_

In Lucy's apartment, Lucy was standing in the center of her bedroom. Determination burned in her eyes, like the blazing flames of the sun.

_'Natsu, I'll make sure you regret your decision. That is a promise.'_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What did Mavis mean by that? Lucy's all pumped up to defeat Natsu. And what happened to Natsu? Wait for the next chapter and find out! 'Til next time.**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars**


	4. The Beginning

**Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I know you guys are too judging by the reviews. I am thankful to all the people who reviewed.**

**BubblesTheDragonSlayer (;p)**

**xxchatonxx (Merci!)**

**FairyTail555**

**ChaoticDucky**

**takoyakilover4ever**

**Silveramanda282**

**AnimeLuver778**

**jen**

**cmjfire14**

**All your reviews have been have appreciated and suggestions will not be ignored!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. (I wish I did though)**

* * *

**_Last time..._**

**_"Natsu, I'll make sure you regret your decision. That is a promise."_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Beginning**

**Rogue's P.O.V**

Something's wrong. I can feel it. Something has happened and it doesn't sit well with me. Though, I do not understand why it affects me. Why do I get the feeling it involves me? I've had the feeling for several days. I've tried to ignore the feeling, but it always comes back.

_'You need to help her. She needs your help.'_

That voice. It sounds so familiar. Where have I heard that voice from? I get the feeling whatever predicament has occurred, will give me the answer I'm looking for.

I need to visit Magnolia for a while. I don't know why or how, but I get the feeling I will obtain my answers in Magnolia.

Rising from my seat in the Sabertooth guild, I started to walk to the door with Frosch. "Rogue!" I stopped walking. The person walked up to me and continued speaking.

"Hey, man. Where are you going?" Sting asked me. "On a trip with Frosch. There is something I need to do." I gave my monotone response.

"Ok." Sting said then left. I walked out of the guild. Sting knew not to pry into my own business. I knew he wouldn't bother to try. He knew I would not say anything.

"Rogue, where are we going?" Frosch asked me. "To Magnolia Frosch. We've got something business to attend." I answered him. "Magnolia? Isn't that where the Fairies live?" Frosch asked cutely. Rogue gave him a ghost smile. "Yes it is Frosch." I answered. "Are we visiting the Fairies?" He asked. I remained silent.

Was I? I wasn't sure, but it seemed like the only logical reason to visit Magnolia. "Yes, we are Frosch." I answered him. Frosch's face brightened. "Yay, we're visiting the Fairies," he said, excitement and joy laced through his voice. My smile increased a bit. Frosch had never been against Fairy Tail. He never said it out loud, but I always knew he had liked Fairy Tail.

Walking to the train station (much to my dismay), my eyes hardened. Whatever was happening had to be serious if I felt like this. This event will have an effect on history. Whatever the predicament, it will change people's lives forever.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Back in my apartment, I immediately started packing. I pulled out my suitcase and started packing all my shirts, shorts, skirts, shoes and pants. While packing, I thought of Natsu and Fairy Tail. I thought of all the adventures we had gone together. I thought of all the times he had saved me whenever I had needed it. I thought of the countless times we had fought together and came out victorious in our battles.

The countless times he would say Fairy Tail was a family. We stand for and by each other. How Fairy tail was a home for all who needed a home.

What a lie.

I can't believe how a person's state of thinking can change in such a large degree. I'm just so shocked at how a person spews such lies. Any person with a weak mind would not be able to take this situation well. I know that. I know that a year ago, if this had happened, I wouldn't have taken it that well. I would have cried my eyes out until no more tears would come. I know that I wasn't strong like I was now. I know that.

I felt my fists tightly grip my backpack. I will show him. I will show him I'm stronger than I look. I'm not the weak, close to helpless little blonde girl I was a year ago in Hargeon. I'm not the weak, damsel in distress little blonde who couldn't save herself in Phantom Lord.

I will show him I am the woman who defeated Sherry at Galuna Island, the woman who defeated Vidalus with Juvia at the Tower of Heaven, the woman who defeated Bickslow with Loke at Fantasia, the woman who defeated Angel at Nirvana, the woman who was able to break out from the Infinity Clock.

I promise you Natsu Dragneel, I will return a hundred times stronger. You will regret kicking me out. I promise.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

After leaving the guild, I started walking towards the woods. I felt tired. I felt mixed emotions stir inside me. I felt confusion, but understanding. Disappointment, but self-pride. Despair, but bliss. How was it possible to feel such contradicting emotions? It felt like two completely different people having an all-out war in my head. And it scared me. Not the war itself, but the purpose of it. It felt like they were fighting for total control of my mind. Which ever side was stronger than the other, one would take complete control of my conscious. The person would be able to control my thoughts, my actions and the way I perceive things.

And that was scary. It terrified me. Which was strange, I was almost never scared. The only things that scared me were Demon Erza and Mirajane. Whatever happened in the guild was not me thinking or acting like my normal self. Something had managed to take complete control of my mind. I could see everything, but I had no control over my actions. It felt like whatever battle was going in my head, the rational side was losing. And it looked like it wasn't long until the evil side managed to take over.

**Mavis' P.O.V**

There is something wrong with Natsu. He does not seem like his normal self. I could see it in his eyes. They look hazy, like he's half-conscious and does not realize what he is doing. I do not think anyone else has noticed it. I furrowed my eyebrows. I need to make this known to them.

"Sixth Master, did you not see the look in Natsu's eyes? Did no one see it?" I asked the guild, making myself visible and sat on the bar counter. Makarov's eyebrows furrowed. "First Master, are you referring to the hazy look in Natsu's eyes?" He asked. "Yes, Sixth Master." I answered. "Thank goodness, I thought I was the only saw it." Makarov said in relief.

"I noticed, Master." Levy said. "I also noticed, Master." Freed said. "Hazy look? Master, what do you mean?" Erza questioned, clearly confused. "Even though it wasn't very visible, Natsu had a dazed look in his eyes, like he was half-conscious," Makarov told Erza. Erza's eyes widened. "No Master. I didn't notice. I was too enraged to notice," She said, looking away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry. If I had not been so angry, I would have most likely noticed. Please punish me," She said, while bowing in front of Makarov. He put his small, grimly hand on Erza's armor-covered shoulder. "Erza, there is no need for such. I know the rest of the guild is in the same position," He said. "What did you notice about Natsu, Levy and Freed?" I questioned them.

"As you said before Master, he look like he was half-conscious. I don't think he fully aware of his actions or perhaps he didn't have control." Levy stated. "His movements as well. They seemed to appear languid." Freed stated. Levy nodded at his observation. "Languid, eh?" Master said. Murmurs quickly filled the once silent guild.

"Really? How come we didn't notice?"

"That makes sense."

"Levy, you said maybe he did not have control over his actions," I said. Levy nodded. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe he was given a drug and he was not aware of his actions, or he was being controlled by something." Levy explained. My eyes perked up at her last statement. "He was being controlled?" I asked. "That is a possibility. We do not know what could've caused it," Freed stated.

"But now we know there is something wrong with Natsu," I said, while looking at Makarov. Erza nodded. "We as least know his actions weren't done by his conscious." She said. "Yes, but that brings us to the question, what made him do it?" Makarov questioned. "I'm not sure," I said, confused. That was the true question, what had made Natsu do it?

Something definitely did not feel right. I had a very bad feeling there was something out there that did not only threaten Natsu, but Lucy and the guild as well.

Something gravely dangerous was coming and we need to be prepared. To protect both Lucy and Natsu.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the woods, a deep, throaty, masculine voice cackled evilly. "It won't be long until the whole process is complete," the deep voice mused. "His sub-conscious seems to be fighting, but it won't do him any good. Soon Natsu Dragneel, I will have complete control over your mind and I will use you to destroy Lucy Heartfilia,." The voice cackled.

"Her keys and power will be mine."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I tried to make the chapter longer. If I didn't meet your expectations, please tell me! Rogue has finally been included in the story! Who's the mysterious voice that speaks to Rogue? What's going on with Natsu? Who is this mysterious person and why does he want Lucy's keys and power? Wait for the next chapter and find out! 'Til next time.**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars**


	5. Captured Part 1

**Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! I hope you enjoy this new story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**_Last time..._**

_**Somewhere deep in the woods, a deep, throaty, masculine voice cackled evilly. "It won't be long until the whole process is complete," the deep voice mused. "His sub-conscious seems to be fighting, but it won't do him any good. Soon Natsu Dragneel, I will have complete control over your mind and I will use you to destroy Lucy Heartfilia,." The voice cackled.**_

_**"Her keys and power will be mine."**_

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Captured Part 1**

Lucy placed her royal blue suitcase on her bed and immediately set herself to work. She summoned Virgo to help her pack her luggage. "Of course Princess." As Virgo started, Lucy left for the kitchen. She started taking all the foods she found in her cabinets (which wasn't a lot thanks to Natsu and the gang). Then she started taking her plates and cutlery. She made sure to take 10 of each item. _'I know there will come a time when I can't do the dishes and I will need to use something. Better to take more than enough.'_ Lucy thought to herself. After taking her desired items, she pulled out a medium-sized black bag from one of the low cabinets. She carefully placed the items into the bag, closed it, then took with her as she took back to her bedroom. By the time Lucy entered her room, Virgo was closing her suitcase. "Princess, I have finished packing your suitcase." Virgo said. "Thank you Virgo, you were really a great help." Lucy thanked as she smiled at Virgo. Virgo bowed. "Of course Princess. Is there anything else I can assist with?" Virgo asked as she tilted her head in question. "Yes Virgo, could you please keep all my luggage in the Spirit World?" Lucy asked. "Of course Princess," Virgo said as she took the bag from Lucy. Virgo reached over the bed to take the blue suitcase. "Alright Princess, I shall take my leave." Virgo said. Lucy smiled again. "Mm. Thanks again, Virgo." Lucy said. Virgo bowed as she disappeared into the Spirit World.

"Alright, that's done. Time to talk to the landlady." Lucy said as walked to the door. Before opening the door, she checked to see if she had her keys and whips. Seeing that they were in place, she opened door and walked onto the bright outdoors. Lucy walked up to the landlady's home and knocked on the door. Lucy waited a few moments before the door opened. On the other side of the door, stood a short and stout woman with her blue hair in its usual style, while dressed in Lucy's blue and white signature outfit. A frown appeared on her wrinkly features. "What do you want?" She rudely asked as she placed her hand on her hip. Lucy smiled, already used to her usual attitude. "Ooya-san*, I would like to cancel my rent for a while. I'm leaving Magnolia for a few months for training." Lucy told the landlady. The old woman's expression immediately changed to a worried one. "Is everything alright?" She asked in her slightly raspy voice. Lucy nodded. "Yes! Everything is alright. I'm just going to train for a while. Nothing serious." Lucy smiled, holding her pain on the inside. The landlady eyed Lucy for bit before sighing. "Alright, I suppose it can't be helped. I'll be a little considerate. I'll allow you to keep your apartment without payment for six months. Any longer than that you'll have to pay the required amount with the addition of 20%." (A/N: 70 000 X 20/100 = 14 000)

Lucy's eyes widened. "Ooya-san, I couldn't possibly do that!" The old woman shook. "I insist." She said. Lucy smiled thankfully. "Thank you Ooya-san! You've really helped me. Could you keep my apartment key until I return?" Lucy asked. The landlady nodded. "I'll keep it safe until you return. Keep safe, Lucy-san." Lucy nodded and bowed. "I will! See you in a few months!" Lucy said as she waved while walking off. As Lucy started her journey down the cobblestone path, the landlady smiled. "I hope you find what you're searching for Lucy."

* * *

As Lucy made her way down the cobblestone path, she noted a few things. One, how lucky she was to have deal like that with her landlady. Two, she was somewhat glad she was leaving Magnolia. It was nice to have a change of scenery once in a while. Three, none of the guild members came to check on. It wasn't like she was bawling her eyes out, but it would've felt nice if her friends came to see if she was alright. _'Well, in their defence, they were probably too shocked to do anything immediately and probably thought I needed to be by myself. In truth, I did need to be alone, so I'm not going to blame them for anything. So they were probably trying to figure out why Natsu did such a thing. I was really shocked when Natsu said that. I really don't know why he would say that out of the blue. But I won't focus on it for too long. I have a mission I want to complete.' _Lucy stared ahead with fire burning in her brown eyes. She was determined to get stronger, so that she could prove not only Natsu, but herself and other people who belittle Celestial Spirit magic. Just because it was holder-type magic didn't mean there weren't secrets the magic held. Lucy was going to make sure that she would blow people's minds away when they messed with her and her spirits.

* * *

Before Lucy realized, she had reached the train station. _'Yosh, time to get this party started." _Lucy briskly strutted to the ticket station to purchase her ticket. It was a kind-looking middle-aged man with blonde and purple eyes. Lucy spotted a bald spot on the center of his head. "Hello there miss. And where are you going?" The kind man asked. Lucy smiled. "Krása City, please." She said. The man smiled. "Alright." After a while, he handed Lucy the ticket. "Thank you sir!" Lucy thanked. "It's a pleasure, dear. Enjoy your trip!" With that, Lucy took her royal blue suitcase and walked onto the waiting train. Lucy already had a plan in her head. Krása City was a big and flashy city towards the ends of Fiore. _Krása _coming from the Czech language, meaning _beauty_. From there, she would have to walk about 5km before reaching the woods. The train ride would take about 12 hours to reach Krása City. Once Lucy reached the City, she would buy a few more supplies before heading for the woods.

As Lucy settled into her seat in her private cubicle, she thought of the road that awaited her. '_Definitely an exciting one. I don't know what I'm going to experience, but I know it's going to be interesting.' _Lucy thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up 8 hours later, she noticed that the sun had almost set. "Uwah, the sunset's really beautiful." Lucy said dreamily. "It really is, isn't it?" Lucy looked up to see tan gentleman standing above her. He had black hair, forest green eyes and a killer smile that would make any woman faint from its shine. Any woman but Lucy, that is. "May I sit here?" Lucy nodded. The man stood next on the chair opposite from Lucy. "I'm Sakamoto Kai. And you are?" Kai asked as he kneeled on the floor, took Lucy's hand and kissed it. "Lucy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakamoto-san." Lucy said, unaffected by his flirtatious actions. "Oh, please call me Kai." He said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Alright." Lucy smiled at him. "So, may I ask where you are headed on this fine morning?" Kai asked Lucy. Lucy simply answered, "I'm on a mission for my guild. Nothing special." _'I can't tell every person where I'm going. It's better to keep it to myself.' _She thought to herself. Kai's eyes widened slightly. "You're part of a guild?" He asked, surprised. It was then he spotted the pink mark on Lucy's left hand. "Fairy Tail?!" He exclaimed, though not loud enough for the other passengers to hear. . _'She's a mage? She certainly doesn't look like one.' _The man thought. Lucy nodded. "Wow, alright. What type of magic do you utilize?" He asked. Lucy leaned back in her seat as she answered Kai. "I use Celestial Spirit magic. Do you use magic?" She asked. "Yes I do. I use Earth magic." _ 'Earth magic, huh? He doesn't look like the man who would get his hands dirty. Don't judge a book by its cover.' _

"Celestial Spirit magic, huh? That's impressive. And very fascinating." Kai said as he leaned to rest his elbows on his knees. "Thank you." Lucy did a quick observation of Kai. His black hair was slicked back, with a few wavy strands framing his smooth face. His skin was perfect, no blemishes or impurities evident on his skin. He had perfect eyes and eyebrows. Almond-shaped green eyes that glinted with the promise of something mischievous and pleasurable underlining with perfectly straight thin eyebrows, one raised in amusement. The man wore a black leather jacket with a deep red shirt underneath. The man wore black denim jeans and boots, working to slim his long legs. In other words, he was a walking pile of sexy.

"Where are you headed?" Lucy asked Kai to rid herself of the unnecessary thoughts. Kai's expression gave her an odd, uncomfortable feeling. Unfortunately for Lucy, his expression didn't get any better. If anything, it only got worse. Kai spoke with burning confidence, "I'm going Marlin's Town to pick up a few things. From there, I'll go to Krása City to meet with a friend." Lucy frowned inwardly. Kai was going there too? She had to make sure not to catch him there, otherwise she'd have a lot of questions to answer. Lucy wasn't in the mood for questions. Though, Lucy had some luck. Marlin's Town was about 30 km before Krása City. As long as she didn't stay for too long, she would be able to leave before Kai found her. That made Lucy feel a bit better. "Alright. You should enjoy your trip." She said as the train's announcement went off. _"All passengers going to Marlin's Town, please gather your belongings immediately. We will arrive at Marlin's Town in five minutes." _Lucy and Kai looked up as the announcement went off. "It seems that our time together has been cut short. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lucy." Kai said as he stood up from his chair. He once again took Lucy's hand and kissed it.

Lucy smiled sweetly at him, hoping to hide the disgusting feeling she felt as he held her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Kai." Lucy replied. Kai smiled down at Lucy, then turned to leave the cubicle. "I hope we will meet again in the future." With that, Kai walked out of the cubicle, back into the train passage way. As soon as Kai left, Lucy exhaled deeply. "I wonder why he made me feel so uncomfortable." She mumbled to herself. If the train had already arrived at Marlin's Town, it meant that Krása City wasn't far off. _'Probably twenty minutes away from here.' _Lucy started to check that all her belongings were packed up and ready to be taken. When she saw that everything was in their correct places, she relaxed back into her seat. _'Twenty minutes until my life changes completely. Ah, I'm a little nervous.'_ Despite her nervousness, Lucy was excited. To see how her life would change, to see how much _she_ as person and a wizard would change. _'I'm ready for anything.' _Lucy thought in confidence. She knew she was ready.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I deeply apologize for the extremely late update. My life has been hectic in so many way, I can't even write it. For the people who read my post, my situation got a little better, but it's still pretty bad. If anyone wants to know, you can PM me to ask. My life is still very busy, I just HAD to write today because school's giving me a major migraine and I feel that if I don't write, I'll go mad with all the school work. I can't guarantee I'll be able to update consistently, but I'll definitely update when I can. Thank you all so much for waiting for my updates, your waiting is highly appreciated! ****_In other words, he was a walking pile of sexy. _I cracked up when I wrote that. I couldn't believe I actually wrote something like that. Please keep waiting for more! *_Ooya-san _means landlady.**

**P.S. I edited the chapter, you can all read again if you want!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars **

_**(EDITED 02/04/2016)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Guess who's back?! Mystic Stars! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter I wrote a while back! I apologize for not writing for a while, as some of you may know. It's getting better, so I'll hopefully get more time to update more frequently! Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favourited and followed my stories during the long hiatus! Your comments has really continued to motivate me to continue writing. There's just one thing I need to say.**

**During the long hiatus, a person, who shall not be named, gave a negative review on one of my stories. Guys, negative reviews and _constructive criticism _are two completely different things. Constructive criticism means that a poor area is identified and a _solution _is given. There is no point in trying to break someone's self-confidence and esteem down. It only ends up in flames. Again, _identify and give possible solutions_ for that problem. If someone tries their best but it doesn't meet your standards, just _tell them _that they can do better and _help them._**

**Now that I've said my piece, I'll stop rambling about and let you guys read the chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**A huge thanks to MandDsGirl for beta-reading my story. Your contribution is highly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Last time...**_

_**Despite her nervousness, Lucy was excited. To see how her life would change, to see how much she as person and a wizard would change. 'I'm ready for anything.' Lucy thought in confidence. She knew she was ready.**_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Captured Part II**

A few minutes later, Lucy arrived at Krása City with excitement bubbling in her veins. After she got off the train, she took in a deep breath, exhaled, and smiled. With a determined glint in her eyes, she walked towards the station's exit. Whatever happened on this journey, Lucy would take it head on and give it her all. Out of the station, Lucy observed her surroundings. Krása City really lived up to its name. Bright flashy lights, massive buildings that almost seemed to touch the sky, and many people behind vendors trying to grab the attention of potential customers. As Lucy walked past one of the vendors, a man yelled something about celestial keys. That made Lucy halt in her step. She walked closer to the man.

"Excuse me, did you mention something about celestial keys?" Lucy asked. The slightly tan man smiled. "You bet! I have a couple of silver keys here. Gate of the unicorn, the wolf, the sea serpent and the raven." He said. Lucy's eyes widened. _'All those keys...' _"How much are they?" Lucy asked excitedly. The man smiled. "5000 jewels." He replied. Internally, Lucy's eye twitched. _'1250 for each! Madness!' _ Lucy asked again. "How much are they?" The man's smile widened and slightly tilted his head. "5000 jewels missy." Lucy leaned forward and placed her hands behind her back. Lucy inwardly thanked herself for wearing a tight-fitting white crop top and a black miniskirt. "How much are they?" Lucy asked for the third time. The man's eyes slightly bulged before he nervously looked up and gulped loudly. "5-5000 jewels..." He trailed off, feeling sweat moisten the nape of his neck. He unwillingly surveyed the blonde's body, watching how her long hair fell over her shoulder and reaching her torso, her small lean stomach, and her wide hips that hid in her short skirt. He thought he lost his mind for a moment, because Lucy's hair seemed to hug her breasts lightly as she shifted. He gulped nervously again. _'Oh boy...'_ "I-I can give y-you a 55% d-discount...b-but that's all I'm givin'!" He spoke frantically. Lucy sighed in slight disappointment. She knew that really was all he was willing to give. Better not push her luck.

"Alright," she said. Lucy pulled out her purse, and took out 2750 jewels. She handed the money to the man and he gave her the four silver keys. Lucy smiled happily at the man. "Thank you very much!" She called out as she walked away from the stall. The man gave her a weak wave before slumping his body when the blonde disappeared. "I think I should take a little vacation before selling in Krása City. The people here are vicious!"

* * *

After successively purchasing her silver keys from the man, Lucy continued her journey towards the woods. Lucy had seen various types of interesting merchandise from different stalls, but vowed to not distract herself as she continued. She was already behind on time, and the thought of meeting Kai somewhere in the city had her shivering in her bones. She didn't know why, but something about that man made her feel uneasy. Something about him worried her. It made her feel uncomfortable and she really hated it. So with that thought in mind, she quickened her pace to hurry out of the city.

Half an hour into her walk, Lucy reached the outskirts of Krása City. Lucy found a grocery store about 20 minutes before the outskirts, so she stocked up on food supply. She purchased a tent that was big enough for three people, but what she particularly liked about it was that if she casted a bit of her magic, it would camouflage with her surroundings. Now she didn't have to worry about being spotted at night. Lucy walked for the next three hours before reaching a clearing. It was pretty big, but just enough for a person to set up camp and still have enough space to move about.

After she reached the clearing, she started unpacking her essentials. Lucy called out Virgo to help her set up the tent. She walked back into the woods to retrieve fire wood that she would use later on. When she came back, she found that Virgo had finished the tent and had returned to the Spirit World. Lucy set up her fire wood in a triangular formation then surrounded it with large rocks she found coming back. After finishing that, Lucy lay on the grass to take a breather. She stared up at the clear blue sky and took a deep breath. She was finally here. Lucy closed her eyes and smiled. Now that she settled down, the weight of the situation dawned on her. Lucy left Fairy Tail. Natsu chased her out of the guild for an unknown reason, because she refused to believe he thought that she was weak. She wasn't in denial. Lucy knew that while she wasn't the strongest person around, she could definitely hold up her own fight. And Lucy _knew_ Natsu knew that. There was no question to it. So she really wondered why he was like that. Something had to have happened. She just didn't know what.

Lucy opened her eyes. She would help Natsu once she returned. She knew she wasn't strong enough to help him now, so she would gather all the strength she could possibly get, and help him overcome his trouble. Until then, Natsu would have to wait. With her determination gathered, Lucy stood up from her position and stretched her limbs. Lucy then remembered her four silver keys. She felt her key ring and found one of the keys. She removed it from her key ring and observed it. Lucy had pulled out Corvus, Gate of the Raven. Lucy pursed her lips. This was going to be interesting.

"I am linked to path to the Celestial Spirit World. O spirit, heed my call and pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Raven, Corvus!" A bright light flashed in front of Lucy's eyes and she had to cover them lest she got blinded. When the light faded, Lucy removed her to see a tall man before her. He was pale, tall and slim. He wore clothing similar to a butler suit and black dress shoes. He had long black hair that ended at his shoulders, a smooth pale neck, a smooth face that wore a slightly arrogant expression, and cool gold eyes that stared into Lucy's soul. "Corvus," Lucy breathed out his name. Corvus tilted his head slightly in acknowledgment. "Lucy Heartfilia." His low, masculine voice called. It made Lucy's inner girl squeal like a high school girl in love. She blinked. "You know who I am?" Lucy asked, confused. His small smile widened a little. "Of course," he replied and bowed slightly. "There isn't a single spirit in the Celestial Spirit World who doesn't know of your name. The kind, gentle and friendly stellar mage who loves her spirits unconditionally. There isn't a single spirit that doesn't want to be your spirit." He explained. Lucy blushed lightly. "Thank you Corvus. Would you mind forming a contract with me?" She asked. Corvus rose. "It would be my pleasure, Lucy-sama." He said. Lucy raised her hands quickly. "You don't have to be so formal with me! Just Lucy is fine." Corvus' eyes beamed slightly. "But I will not be able to refer to you as anything else. I would prefer to call you Lucy-sama." He stated. Lucy relented. "If you insist." She smiled. "Is there anything I need to know Corvus?" She asked. He shook his head. "I am available at any time you require my assistance. Will that be all?" He inquired. Lucy nodded. "Yes Corvus. You may return now." She replied. Corvus bowed once more before vanishing into the Spirit World.

After meeting Corvus, Lucy met the other spirits. Monoceros the unicorn, Lupus the wolf and Hydra the sea serpent. Monoceros was white and silver-tinted horse with a long bleach blonde mane and tail and he had beautiful dark eyes. Monoceros was a gentle and kind man, but Lucy could see that he was stubborn and stern by his demeanour. His behaviour was similar to Capricorn's own. His human appearance was just as pleasing as his original form. Long pale blonde hair that ended at his lower back, pale skin, beautiful brown eyes, and a kind smile that could melt any person's heart. He too was dressed in a butler uniform, which Lucy considered at tad strange but didn't question it. With his respectful and kind yet stubborn nature, he too was adamant on addressing Lucy as 'Lucy-sama'. She tried to object, but it was in vain. Monoceros also insisted that Lucy addressed him as Ceros in preference to his full name. Lucy had agreed to it. Lucy found out that Ceros was willing to come to her aid any time she needed him excepts Wednesdays for personal reasons. Lucy didn't press further on the topic, though she was slightly intrigued as to what those reasons were. But Lucy would respect his boundaries, so she didn't push further. Ceros was an excellent runner, given that he was a horse, but it turned out that he was a lot faster than the average horse. By default, Ceros was faster than the average horse, but the strength of his abnormal speed depended on the magical strength of his owner. Ceros was quite pleased with Lucy's strength, stating that it was the most power he had felt in a very long time. Lucy blushed from the praise, but let it build up her confidence. After that, Lucy bade farewell to Ceros and he returned to the Spirit World.

After Ceros left, Lucy met Lupus, the wolf. He had dark fur that had thin silver tattoos on his fur and menacing crimson eyes. He was massive, reaching the height of Lucy's waist. Despite his intimidating stature, Lupus was a kind wolf. He was witty, smart, playful and had a good heart. He was pleased when he found out that it was Lucy who obtained his key. Apparently Lupus had a bad history with his previous owners, and told Lucy that if he had one more bad owner, he would have lost his mind and go on a rampage. Lucy laughed nervously and said it was good she found them then, and saved him and the unfortunate bastard that would have his life on the line. Lupus grinned maliciously and laughed darkly. Later on, Lucy discovered that Lupus, like the rest of her new spirits, had a human form. Well, more like humanoid form. Lupus' humanoid appearance was quite daring and handsome to say the least. Lupus had dark messy hair that ended at the base of his neck, lightly tan skin, and a lean muscular stature. His body was like Natsu's. except Lupus was slightly taller than him. He had an angular and sharp face, his most prominent facial feature being his eyes. They were slightly drooped, like Gray's, and that feature made his eyes daring, excluding the fact that his eye colour could only make a person go mad from want. His eyes were a dark red, between maroon and crimson, giving off that alluring appearance. Lupus only wore black pants, showing off his mouth-watering body to the world. To say that people would trip after him would be the understatement of the century. Lupus revealed that he was also free whenever Lucy needed him, except on Saturdays as that was date night with his girlfriend. Lucy didn't press further, though something told her that she should've as Lupus returned to the Spirit World.

Lucy observed her last key with a curious glint in her eyes. Hydra was a water spirit like Aquarius, which meant that Lucy needed a water source to open Hydra's gate. With that thought in mind, Lucy left camp in search of a water source. Lucy walked for about 10 minutes before she found a water source. It was a small lake, with clear pristine waters that glistened in the sun's light. Lucy realized she could also use it for cleansing herself after a long day's work. Lucy tightly clutched the silver key that was in her hand and dove it straight into the water. Then she yelled the chant. "I am linked to the path to the Celestial Spirit World. O spirit, heed my call and pass through the gate. Open, Gate of the Sea Serpent, Hydra!" The entrance of Hydra could easily rival Aquarius' own. A bright blue light where the key was, and the water ascended and split into two separate waves. Lucy backed away as the burst revealed a massive blue creature with beautiful scales appeared, and it curled as it descended to the surface of the water. There, a large azure serpent with scales alternating between azure and aegean, lay proudly on the water. The serpent's face was sharp with sky-coloured eyes and her face aligned with scales that surrounded her face like a proud mane. There, was Hydra the sea serpent.

Lucy stared at Hydra with awe and astonishment in her eyes. Hydra was gorgeous, her dark scales covering her long body like a beautiful blue blanket with alternating colours and the proud aura given off from Hydra. It was then that Lucy realized Hydra was a force to be reckoned with. "Hello Lucy Heartfilia," Hydra spoke in a soft, calm voice that made Lucy admire her even more. "H-Hello Hydra." Lucy replied nervously, mentally cursing herself for allowing Hydra's appearance to astound her so much. Hydra seemed to smile at her. "Let me change into something less intimidating." A bright blue light emitted from Hydra. Lucy watched in amazement as Hydra's serpent form changed and dwindled until the profile of a human body was visible. The blue light faded and a gorgeous woman replaced it. She was beautiful, with long, wavy azure hair highlighted with aegean streaks that ended at her waist, pale skin that seemed to make a hair pop against it, a slender and curvaceous body that could make any female jealous, and pale eyes with slits that glowed brightly against her skin. Hydra had a motherly aura about her, and Lucy thought it could easily rival Mirajane's motherly personality.

Hydra walked towards Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia , it is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Hydra spoke in a soft, calm voice. Lucy's heart just about melted at the sound. She truly sounded like a mother. "Hydra, it is a pleasure to meet you as well." Lucy spoke in her normal calm voice. By this point, Hydra had reached solid ground and was a arm's length away from Hydra. "Would you like to form a contract with me?" Lucy asked. Hydra's smile widened a little. "Of course." Lucy asked Hydra for any specifications she might've had. Hydra told Lucy that she would be available any time she needed her except for Sundays as she spent those days with her husband. But Hydra would be willing to help on that day if it was an emergency. After stating their farewells, Hydra returned to the Spirit World.

After Hydra left, Lucy made her way back to camp to begin her training with Loke. Lucy wanted to begin her training as soon as possible, and that meant no unnecessary breaks. the faster she started, the faster she could get back to Fairy Tail and kick Natsu's ass. When Lucy arrived at camp, she immediately called out Loke. When Lucy was about to explain her situation to Loke, he stopped her. "I already know about, so we can immediately start." Lucy realized Loke had his ways of figuring out what happened, and decided to drop it. No need to waste time on that. Lucy quickly changed into clothing suitable for exercises.

Loke started the training session with giving Lucy some warm-up exercises. He first told her to start jogging for 3 miles, then they would move on to centre core exercises. Loke had Lucy do five sets of ten sit-ups, lunges, bridges and push-ups. After that, Loke started combat training. He first worked on her upper body strength, making Lucy do four sets of ten push-ups, bridges and burpies. Later on, he went on to her lower body strength. He again made Lucy do four sets of ten lunges and leg jumps. After completing those sets, he allowed Lucy fifteen minutes of break.

Lucy leaned on a nearby tree as she panted from the strenuous workout. Her body was covered in sweat, the sweat rolling down her forehead, cheeks and arms. She gratefully took the bottle of water Loke offered her and took big gulps from it. When she put it down, a quarter of water was left in the bottle. Loke leaned next to her on the tree. He looked at Lucy. "Capricorn will be the next one to train you Lucy. So be prepared after this." Loke told Lucy. She straightened and nodded at him. "Alright. I'll be waiting for him." Loke smiled at her and took her chin between his index finger and thumb. "Lucy..." He started. Lucy looked at him, confused but remained silent. "I'm proud of what you've become. Strong, fearless, beautiful and confident almost to a fault. You've come a long way from meeting Natsu in Hargeon. You should be proud of who you have become. Embrace it and become even stronger as your journey continues. Your mother would be proud of you." Loke finished as he looked down at Lucy with pride and happiness. Lucy smiled at him. "Thank you Loke. But I have all of you guys to thank. It is because of all of you that I became stronger, that I became who I am today. So don't give me all the credit." Lucy said while she held Loke's face in her soft hands. She brought Loke's forehead to hers and breathed deeply. "Thank you." She whispered softly as the wind blew softly in the warm air. Loke smiled. He knew Lucy was directing it all _them_.

Lucy released Loke's face and he backed away. They smiled at each other and Loke started to fade away. "I'll see you soon Lucy." Loke winked at Lucy before he disappeared to the Spirit World. Lucy smiled softly at the empty space that once held Loke and then pulled out Capricorn's key. "I'll see you soon Loke."

* * *

After a few hours of increasing her magical container and more hand-to-hand combat, Lucy lay on the grass and stared at the sky as it changed from pinks and golds to blues and purples. Lucy began to reflect on the events that occurred. She met Kai, managed to escape another encounter with the handsome man, got four new silver keys and trained with Loke and Capricorn. Then she thought of what happened at the guild and wondered if there truly was a way to fix the messy situation she and the guild were in. Something was definitely up. There was absolutely no way of Natsu's sudden change of heart for her. He had plenty opportunities of back away from her in the past. If anything, the time they meet was a perfect time to bash her for being weak. While Lucy knew she didn't have the ridiculous amount of strength Erza, Gray and Natsu had, she could certainly hold her own fight. She wondered what needed to be done in order to fix the mess they were in. Lucy hummed at the thought. Yes, something definitely needed to be done. Lucy frowned. Thinking of what Natsu did made her feel unhappy, even if she knew they weren't true. Lucy decided to distract herself by going to the lake to clean herself. Lucy took all the things she needed and headed to the lake. Lucy's bath was quick and uneventful. Lucy happily cleaned herself in the lake's cool waters and then changed into some pyjamas she brought along. She rubbed her hands on the soft fabric of the yellow cotton covered in small daisy petals. She fixed the blue tank top she wore with the pants as she walked back to camp.

When she returned, Lucy revealed the dark blue tent. She unzipped the tent and entered it. After closing it, Lucy concentrated her magic again and camouflaged the tent. Lucy had plenty space for her luggage and for movement. There was a small lantern lit near her sleeping bag. Another thing Lucy liked about her tent was that anything inside it, including a light source, could not be seen from outside. She placed her toiletries by her luggage and then crawled into her sleeping bag. Lucy blew out the light and then she was settled in darkness. She snuggled into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. Just as she was falling into dreamland, she heard a rustle. Lucy froze. Normally she would have passed it off as a wild animal just passing by, but normal wild animals didn't speak into the dead of night.

"Of course I saw her! Do you think I'd lie about that?" A masculine voice whispered lowly.

"You haven't given me a reason to believe that you wouldn't lie. If you're not lying, then why did you let her get away?" A slightly higher voice whispered loudly.

"I got off the train before she did! She probably left the city as soon as she got there. And I _did _try to look for her. She just disappeared!" The first voice spoke frantically.

The other voice just scoffed. "Whatever. She's obviously not here so we have to look somewhere else. Let's go."

After that, the rustles returned and the voices soon began to fade. Lucy released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. That first voice sounded familiar. She tried to remember where she had heard it, but her brain was too tired to even try and make the connection. Soon Lucy gave up and decided that she would figure it out tomorrow. But Lucy could definitely say she was disturbed by those voices. Whatever they saying, they were looking for someone and she had a feeling it wasn't the friendly kind. Lucy decided to let her thoughts go so that she could sleep and soon she was pulled back to the dreamworld.

* * *

**And that's it! I wonder who the mysterious people are and who they're looking for. *smug look* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay for the chapters to come! Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. All your contributions are highly appreciated and please continue to follow me as the story progresses. See you next time!**

**Read and review! **

**Read and review! **

**Read and review!**

**Mystic Stars**


End file.
